Because It's You
by SNlXXY
Summary: Baek Seung Jo was tired of living the same old life every single day. He had it all: brains, popularity, a wonderful family. He needed change. He didn't expect the change he was looking for to be found in a girl with doe eyes and horrible study habits.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first time delving into writing for this fandom that I have grown to love so much. It absolutely sucks that I caught on when it's died down a bit, but I thought it'd be a great chance to spice it up for those of us still here and wanting more of our fave couple.

A little background: for the sake of this story, there is no Class A-F, just typical high school where everyone's thrown into the same high school classes together regardless of how smart.

Next: I thought it'd be fresh to see Seung Jo fall for Ha Ni first. We're gonna go with this trope and just see what comes of it. He'll be extremely out of character but hey, that's showbiz folks.

Please let me know what you think, what you hated, and if you'd like to see more of this fic!

—-

He needed something different.

Baek Seung Jo had known this for quite some time now- every day filled with the same thing over and over. The same boring lectures, the same boring rice and coffee for breakfast, same boring everything.

Sure, he was pretty popular and had the best scores in his grade, and it was cool at first, but he was_ bored. _

He looked around his first class of the day uninterestedly, only a handful of his classmates in their seats as there usually were when he sat in the room 15 minutes early.

Seung Jo continued to read his book until he heard his teacher come through the door. He could usually tell without looking up by the way that the man would shuffle through stacks of paper and mumble to himself on his way in.

Setting his book aside, Seung Jo sighed and prepared to zone out while his teacher rattled off about information he's known since grade seven.

What he wasn't prepared for was the tiny, doe-eyed girl that walked in behind the teacher.

Seung Jo felt himself straighten up in his seat as if to get a better look (or so she could see him better, he wasn't sure which).

She was pretty cute, he wasn't going to lie. Which was a first for him to admit, seeing as for the entirety of his life he never really felt attracted to women. Or anyone. Of course, he was a teenage boy, so he's felt _that kind of attraction, _but he genuinely thought this girl was _really cute_. She had soft brown hair that grazed her shoulders and plump, pink lips.

The teacher cleared his throat after a couple of minutes have passed and the remainder of the class had filtered in. "Okay everybody! We have a new student who is joining us, and I would like for all of you to be very welcoming." He turned to the girl standing next to him. "Please, dear, introduce yourself."

Her cheeks tinged pink slightly as all eyes turned to her, but she smiled and bowed before she awkwardly waved to the class. "Hi everyone! I'm Oh Ha Ni. Please take care of me!" She quickly bowed once more.

There was scattered applause throughout the classroom, and a round of teasing giggles accompanied by eye rolls from the so-called popular girls of the school, but a quite enthusiastic round of clapping from behind where Seung Jo was sitting. He turned to see Bong Joon Gu, the class clown, as the source of all the noise.

Seung Jo rolled his eyes before facing forward once more. It was just in time to see new girl choosing the empty seat right in front of him. He caught a whiff of strawberries from her hair as she sat down.

For some reason, he had this weird internal debate about whether or not he was going to tap her on the shoulder and introduce himself.

He shook his head. She was cute and she smelled super nice, but he didn't typically do that kind of thing.

Throughout class, he found himself looking over her slight shoulder and noticing that she wasn't paying much attention, but doodling away in her notebook instead.

Interesting.

Oh Ha Ni. Maybe he found his something different.

—-

As the bell rang dismissing class, Seung Jo looked up from his book and saw new girl stand up and start putting her stuff away in her bag. She sensed him watching what she was doing, so she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. She offered a tiny wave.

"Hi."

He smiled slightly. "Hi."

She bit her lip and hesitated for a second before she continued. "I'm sorry if this is weird, but would you mind helping me find my next class? I still don't really know my way around here."

He acted as though he was thinking about it for a second before shrugging and nodding. "Yeah, sure." He moved to stand up.

She reached her hand out for him to shake. "Oh Ha Ni."

He took it and grasped it firmly before giving a slight shake. "Baek Seung Jo." He slung his satchel over his shoulder. "Where to?"

"English," she pouted like a petulant child. "Not looking forward to it."

Seung Jo chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be okay, new kid. Maybe try paying a little attention."

Ha Ni opened her mouth to protest, but he gestured with the extension of his arm toward the door and a wink.

Once they made their way out into the hallway, the whispers immediately started around them. Seung Jo rolled his eyes. He should've known his nosy school would find it interesting that he of all people was showing the new kid around, especially since said new kid was a pretty girl.

Ha Ni turned to him. "What...?"

"I'd just ignore it. It happens." He rolled his eyes once more.

Ha Ni gave him an impressed look. "Wow, I didn't know I was being escorted to class by Mister Popular."

He offered a cheeky smile. "Looks like it's your lucky day, doesn't it?"

"And he's full of himself!" Ha Ni scoffed teasingly.

"What was that I heard?" He cupped his ear and leaned closer to her, grinning. "Someone doesn't need to be led to class?"

"Hey now!" she grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. "I'm sorry, Mister Popular, I'll stop teasing."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'll accept the apology… For now."

He may have taken her the long way to get there, but she hadn't let go of his arm and he wasn't going to remind her.

Once they arrived to her classroom, he gestured towards the door. "Here we are."

Realizing that she was still holding onto him, Ha Ni hastily pulled away. A rosy hue tinged her cheeks.

Seung Jo smirked, but didn't say anything about it. "Let me know if you need help finding anything else, new kid."

She folded her arms. "My name's not new kid, it's Oh Ha Ni."

"Oh Ha Ni." He let her name linger on his lips. "So pretty."

—-

"Oh Ha Ni?"

Geum Hee rolled her eyes. "Yes, Seung Jo. Oh Ha Ni and Oh Ki Dong. I've been talking about this for weeks!"

Seung Jo couldn't believe what he was hearing. The doe-eyed girl from earlier that day was the daughter of his father's best friend, said daughter and father that were on their way to move in with them that evening. He really should start listening to what his mother has to say…

His little brother, Eun Jo, rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I have to give up my room! Ma, why can't she share the room with Hyung instead?"

Seung Jo teasingly looked at her as pointedly though Eun Jo was making a valid point and Geum Hee scoffed good-naturedly at the both of them. "Oh, my sons. That's a good try, but… No."

Before the banter could continue, the doorbell sounded and Geum Hee jumped up from the couch excitedly, smoothing her skirt out with her hands before skipping merrily to the front door.

"Hello, welcome to our home!" she chirped gleefully after opening the door.

And there she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter. I really appreciate it and I'm excited to see where this story takes us all.

If it wasn't obvious already, this fic will be far from a slow burn. I don't want it to come off as rushed, but in this universe our Baek Seung Jo falls hard and fast. I've never really read a fic like this, so I thought I'd try my hand at it.

I also really like the idea of Seung Jo being a sweetheart to Ha Ni for some reason. I know it's totally different from the real Baek Seung Jo, but again, why not, right?

Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

—-

Ha Ni's eyes widened once they landed on the eldest son of the household. "B-Baek-"

Seung Jo stepped forward and extended a hand for her to shake to stop her. "Hi! Yes, welcome to the Baek household! It's nice to meet you. I'm Baek Seung Jo."

Ha Ni froze in confusion, so he took her hand gently in his and shook it, winking at her.

She cleared her throat. "Ni-nice to meet you. I'm Oh Ha Ni."

After letting go of her hand, Baek Seung Jo turned towards Ki Dong and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Ki Dong laughed awkwardly. "That's very kind of you, son."

Geum Hee clasped her hands together in glee. "We're so excited to have you here! Soo Chang will be here later tonight."

Ki Dong smiled. "Thank you for being generous enough to let us live with you for a few months. We'll do what we can not to impose too much."

Geum Hee shook her head viciously. "There's no need for that!" She ran up to Ha Ni and wrapped her petite arms around her. "I've always wanted a daughter, and now I have my chance!"

Ha Ni giggled nervously, but leaned into the woman's warm embrace.

Seung Jo pursed his lips together to avoid chuckling at this entire encounter. "Oh Ha Ni, let me help you bring your things up."

"Seung Jo!" Geum Hee let go of Ha Ni to hold a palm to her heart. "How kind of you!"

Seung Jo sent a beaming smile his mother's way. "I aim to please." He walked over to where Ha Ni's luggage was and picked it up with a quick swoop.

Ha Ni bowed towards Geum Hee before skittishly following behind Seung Jo up the stairs.

Once they made their way to a room that looked as though Strawberry Shortcake violently threw up on everything, Ha Ni bit her bottom lip and looked around before she asked, "Seung Jo, why didn't you want your mom knowing we've met already?"

Seung Jo set the suitcase and backpack down near the immaculately-made bed before he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Believe me, you'll thank me later."

Ha Ni tilted her head inquisitively.

Seung Jo sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I love my mother."

He was cut off by Ha Ni's taunts about him being a mommy's boy. He rolled his eyes and gave her a look before continuing. "_But _she loves scheming and would do everything in her power to make sure that the two of us end up married with kids by the end of the year."

Ha Ni began to cough and sputter as her cheeks burned crimson. "Wh-what? I… What…?!"

Seung Jo nodded. "She wants nothing more than to have a daughter of her own, as you heard, and she has zero faith in me ever finding love on my own because I've never really been interested. Honestly, the whole matchmaking thing is still probably going to happen, but I've bought us a bit of time." He rested an elbow on his leg and nestled his chin onto his palm while he examined Ha Ni's heart-shaped face for a moment. "Do you like oranges?"

She laughed and gave him an odd look. "What? That's a random quest-"

Before she could finish her question, Geum Hee was behind her, plate covered in sliced citrus in hand. "Hi, kids! I brought some snacks for you while you," she giggled, "get to know each other!"

Seung Jo gave Ha Ni an "I told you so" look when Geum Hee wasn't looking as the woman set the plate down on a small round table surrounded by a couple chairs.

Geum Hee turned to look at the two of them and clasped her hands tightly under her chin and smiled before wordlessly leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Ha Ni looked puzzled (and slightly disturbed). Seung Jo moved from his spot on the bed to one of the chairs, reaching for an orange slice and gesturing for Ha Ni to sit next to him. "I wish I could say you get used to it, but… You really don't."

Ha Ni took a seat and sat silently for a moment before she covered her face and let out a hearty laugh into her palms.

Seung Jo couldn't take his eyes off of her.

—-

The next morning, Seung Jo sat at his normal place at the breakfast table with his second cup of coffee in one hand and the morning paper in the other with Eun Jo beside him imitating him with a book and a glass of orange juice.

If he was being honest with himself, he needed the extra caffeine to make up for how difficult it was to fall asleep the night before. He wanted to blame it on the fact that his little brother snored, but in reality, it was hard to sleep when he felt his heart beating wildly at the thought of the most beautiful girl he's ever seen just across the hall.

He looked at his watch and saw he had about five more minutes before he needed to start heading to school. He wondered if Ha Ni missed her alarm.

Before he could finish his thought, he heard footsteps clunking down the stairs. He looked up and saw a very grumpy-looking girl with her hair done in pigtails.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." He folded up his paper and pushed a piece of toast on a plate towards her.

Ha Ni wordlessly scowled at him and grabbed the piece of toast before heading towards the door.

Not a morning person. Definitely noted.

He quickly grabbed his satchel and patted Eun Jo on the head. He got up and followed her out the door.

"Hey now, new kid," he called out to her where she was already several feet in front of him. "Wait for me!"

Ha Ni paused and turned around. She pouted at him once more.

He caught up to her. "You're so grumpy this morning, aren't you?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm sleepy and don't wanna go to school."

Seung Jo teasingly fiddled with one of her pigtails. "Oh so sad. You'll be fine."

Ha Ni blushed and batted at his hand. "I know I'll be fine but it doesn't mean I want to. I suck at school."

Seung Jo reached for her arm to gently tug her forward so they could keep walking. Cute as she was, she couldn't make them late to class. "Well lucky for you, I'm what they call a bit of a genius."

Ha Ni giggled and rolled her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you you're full of yourself?"

"No one's had the balls, but that's beside the point." He mindlessly rubbed his fingers over her knuckles, her hand now in his. "I could help you study."

Ha Ni shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that."

Seung Jo pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I'm living at your house and your whole family is doing all this stuff for me as it is. Plus," she avoided eye contact. "I don't want you to see how stupid I am."

"Hey now, don't say that." Seung Jo halted and cradled her chin in his hand so she would meet his gaze. "I just want to help you."

She offered him a tiny smile. "I appreciate that, trust me. I can handle myself. Now let's go or you'll make us late!" She darted off towards their school in the distance.

"Me? _I'll _make us late?" He called out before chasing after her.

Once they were inside the building, Ha Ni pointed to where her locker was.

Seung Jo nodded and went to go follow her when he was stopped by someone stepping in front of him.

Yoon Hae Ra. Seung Jo rolled his eyes. _Here we go. _

"Seung Jo oppa! You're running late today, I see." Hae Ra twirled her hair around her finger.

He nodded tiredly. "Yes, that's why I'm trying to get to class now."

"Don't forget tennis practice this afternoon!" she chirped

Seung Jo gave her a thumbs up before walking past her.

Ha Ni was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much the favorites, follows, and reviews. Those things are definitely not an expectation, but they for sure keep me going when I'm going through a bit of writer's block. Your kind words do not go unnoticed one bit. Just know that I really truly appreciate it so much!

In terms of updates, I'll do my best to update at least once a week. I can 100% promise that I won't go any longer than a month at most between updates because I'm really dedicated to seeing this project through, even if that means I have to write a bunch of chapters ahead of time. Because of these update times, each chapter will probably be the same length that they have been so far.

Without further ado, here's chapter 3!

—-

Seung Jo entered the first period classroom and his eyes immediately landed on Ha Ni sitting in the seat she was the day before, hoping he would have the chance to clear up any misunderstandings caused by Hae Ra's presence.

This time around, she was accompanied by two girls: one with a heart-shaped face and another with glasses. Ha Ni was giggling with them as though she had known them forever.

The possessive side of Seung Jo felt a pang of jealousy at the sight for a split second, but it definitely made him feel at ease to know that she was getting along well with other people at school. Friendliness was a quality that Ha Ni seemed to possess, something Seung Jo never did.

Still giggling, Ha Ni didn't notice Seung Jo's presence as he made his way over to sit behind her, but her friends sure did. Their giggling ceased as the school's beloved genius was in closer proximity to them than he ever had been before.

"Yah," the one friend with glasses nudged Ha Ni, "You know who he is, right?" she whispered not-so-discreetly.

"Who?" Ha Ni questioned.

"The guy sitting behind you. That's Baek Seung Jo."

Seung Jo laughed softly and went to open his book to where he had left off, waiting for her to answer and expecting her to talk about their odd living situation, but was taken aback by what she answered with.

"Oh, Baek Seung Jo. I see."

Both friends were shocked at her reply. The friend with the glasses tried to pry further. "Yes, Baek Seung Jo. As in the most popular guy at Parang. He literally sits behind you and you aren't even a little happy about it?"

Ha Ni shrugged. "I just don't get the big deal."

Oh. So it was like that.

Seung Jo wasn't going to admit it, but that hurt his pride, just a bit. It was the first time he'd ever heard someone not think of him as a big deal, and it was especially the first time that a girl that he was very fascinated by didn't seem to have a strong opinion on him.

The friend with glasses was about to retaliate when she was cut off by the teacher entering the classroom, effectively ending the conversation.

Throughout class, Seung Jo could barely focus (not that he needed to), burning a hole in the back of Ha Ni's head with his gaze as he tried to figure out this peculiar girl.

When class ended, Seung Jo packed up slowly to see if Ha Ni would ask for help walking to class, but without even a glance back, she walked off with her new friends.

—-

Throughout the day when he thought he would get a chance to talk to Ha Ni or spend some time with her, Seung Jo was left with only quick glimpses of her before she was gone, as though he had just imagined even seeing her in the first place.

When it was time to go home, Seung Jo waited on the outskirts of the school grounds for the doe-eyed girl. He kicked around a rock for a bit when he heard that now-familiar laugh in the distance.

He looked up and saw Ha Ni walking with none other than Bong Joon Gu, talking animatedly. He felt an odd tightening in his chest at the sight, but it quickly dissipated as the boy went his own way,

When Ha Ni saw Seung Jo, her eyes lit up and she skipped over to where he was, pigtails bouncing.

Seung Jo's heart skipped a beat as she got closer, but he pushed those feelings down so he could talk to her about earlier that day without getting distracted.

"Baek Seung Jo!" She beamed at up him once she was next to him.

Shit. How was he supposed to be upset when she smiled at him like that?

"Oh Ha Ni,' he mimicked her greeting.

"How was your day?" she chirped, still skipping alongside him as they began their journey home.

"Would've been a lot better if someone didn't ignore me all day," he grumbled.

Ha Ni's skipping paused. "What do you mean?"

Seung Jo ceased his walking and focused his gaze on a spot on his shoe that was coincidentally very interesting to look at all of a sudden. "Why didn't you want to tell anyone that we're friends, or that you live with me?"

Ha Ni was quiet as she tried to muster up a response, which encouraged Seung Jo to continue to avoid eye contact.

He finally met her gaze when he felt a petite hand gently cup his chin and tilt his head up slightly. He let out a breathy laugh at just exactly how much she had to stretch her arm out to reach his chin with their height difference.

"Please don't misunderstand," her eyes were warm and unwavering from looking into his. "Trust me, I _want_ to get to openly be your friend."

He pouted. "Then why don't you?"

Ha Ni bit her lip before answering and removed her hand from his face. "Yesterday after you dropped me off at my class, I got quite an earful from a pack of your fangirls for walking with you."

Seung Jo rolled his eyes. "Ha Ni-ah, I told you to just ignore them."

"It's not that simple, though," she contested. "It's not just about ignoring annoying groupies. I got lectured just for walking with you. I can't even begin to imagine how I'll be treated if they knew I was staying with your family."

Seung Jo took a moment to mull it over before responding carefully. "I guess I can understand where you're coming from. I just wish that didn't deter you from just doing what you want without having to worry about what other people think."

Ha Ni shrugged. "I'm already the new kid. I don't really have the luxury of just ignoring that kind of stuff," she sighed. "At my old school, I was the girl with the dead mom. It'd be nice to just lay low for once, you know? That means no unnecessary interactions at school, please."

At that, it clicked for Seung Jo as to why it was so important for Ha Ni to fly under the radar.

He finally nodded in understanding and continued their walk home, not wanting to pry. "No unnecessary interactions at school. Got it. Anything else I can assist with?" He felt two tiny arms wrap around one of his, causing his heart to pound painfully against his ribcage.

He turned to look and was met with the return of Ha Ni's beaming smile. Seung Jo let out a laugh. "Uh oh. What am I signing myself up for here?"

She batted her eyes at him innocently. "I'm probably going to fail my math class unless you help me."

—-

She was wrong in that if he didn't help her, she wasn't probably going to fail her math class. She was most definitely going to fail her math class if he didn't help her.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath as he read over her answers to her assignment. "Ha Ni... If you said you've never seen math in your life before, I'd believe you."

"Don't tease me," she whined and shoved his shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

He patted her on the head to console her, and at that moment her bedroom door opened without even a knock as a warning.

Seung Jo quickly pulled his hand away just in time for his mother to enter the room with a plate of snacks in hand.

Geum Hee smiled at the sight. "How lovely that you two are getting along so well! Seung Jo, you're being so sweet to our Ha Ni."

Seung Jo coughed awkwardly, and Ha Ni took over, smiling at Geum Hee. "You all have been so kind to us, thank you."

Geum Hee set the plate down on the table in front of them so she could engulf Ha Ni in a tight hug. "Don't even think about having to thank us. I've always wanted a daughter, and you and your father are family! And if you and Seung Jo continue to get along so well, we really can be family," she singsonged.

It was Ha Ni's turn to cough awkwardly and turn a pretty shade of pink in her cheeks.

"Ma," Seung Jo sighed. "I love you. Thank you for the snacks. Please let us get back to studying now, please."

Geum Hee released Ha Ni with a final squeeze. "I'll leave you two love birds to it then!"

When she closed the door behind her, the duo let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

Ha Ni turned to Seung Jo. "Do you think she'll ever... Calm down a bit?"

Seung Jo laughed heartily. "Ha Ni, Ha Ni, Ha Ni. This is nothing. Just you wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi friends! I hope you've all been well. I've been so eager to write this chapter in particular and I think it's my favorite one so far.

—-

I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

Seung Jo woke up groggily with a backache and his arms asleep, yet he was somehow quite warm.

He sat up slowly and stretched out his numb arms while his mind recalled how he ended up in his current situation.

Ah, that's right. He was in Ha Ni's room. At Ha Ni's table. With Ha Ni's math homework covered in his drool from where he must have fallen asleep on top of it. And a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Seung Jo had been tutoring Ha Ni for a month at this point, and with exams coming up, he was determined to not only help her pass, but get an A. She thought he was absolutely insane, and was starting to agree with her on that one over time.

It wasn't that she wasn't trying by any means. He could see how worked up she was getting as she attempted to solve the page of equations, how she pored over the set of notes that he had created for her, yet it just wasn't clicking.

Seung Jo looked over and saw the girl in question peacefully still sleeping in the spot across from him.

Over the month that she had been living at their house for, he began to take note of all the different quirks she had and her funny little habits. He immediately grew to adore every single one of them. He never thought he'd be the type of guy to find himself completely besotted with the way someone mumbled to themselves, or got stuck in a daydream numerous times throughout the day, or took way too long in the shower when it was most definitely his turn to use it, yet here he was.

He had spent a very brief moment of this time that he had known Oh Ha Ni trying to deny that this was anything more than curiosity about such a fascinating person, or fleeting attraction at the very most. Yet as time progressed, he realized just how ridiculous he was for even entertaining any of those notions for more than just a couple seconds.

If he were to take another moment to evaluate the situation he was in, he would also realize that he was utterly doomed. There was not a single thing he wouldn't do for her. No request that would be too much. All it would take was a pout from her plush lips or a bat of her charcoal lashes and he was putty in her hands. No one had ever had that much power over him, and it terrified the shit out of him.

Regardless of all of these things, the biggest realization of all was how much he wanted her.

Don't get him wrong, being Ha Ni's friend was amazing. Seung Jo loved being her friend (considering the friend department had always been one he was severely lacking in) and everything that came along with that, but he wanted to be more than just her friend.

He wanted her to be his.

_Today's the day_, Seung Jo thought to himself before getting up from the chair with a quick look of adoration in Ha Ni's direction.

—-

"Seung Jo!" Ha Ni whined as she pushed him away.

"What?" he questioned, feigning innocence despite the fact that he still held one of her pigtails in his hand.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "I didn't spend all this time on making my hair look good just so you could mess it up."

He held his hands up in defense. "Hey, it's not my fault. I can't help myself. They're just so cute."

Ha Ni blushed furiously and shoved him once more. "You are so mean. Don't tease me!"

Seung Jo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Keep it moving or we're going to be late_ again_."

"Yah," she glowered. "You're the one that always insists on having a full breakfast regardless of if we're already running late or not!"

"Only because I'm waiting on you to get ready."

Her eyes narrowed at him and he laughed.

"C'mon now, no sense in arguing with me. I'm always right." He sneakily leaned down to peck her on the cheek. "Cheer up, buttercup."

Ha Ni began to ramble flusteredly, and he just took one of her hands in his to help pull her along to class, a cheeky grin spread across his face the entire time.

When they got to the front of their school, he gave her hand a final squeeze before he let her walk in first.

Ha Ni turned around to stick her tongue out at him before going through the doors.

Seung Jo counted out thirty seconds or so in his head before he followed after her. Knowing she'd stop by her locker first and chit chat with her friends before heading to class, he went directly to the class to take his seat. He discreetly eyed the entrance to the classroom so he could see her walk in. You'd think that he wouldn't get as excited to see her as he did for someone who literally lived with her and saw her all the time, yet here he was.

His expectant gaze switched to a silent glower when she did arrive with Bong Joon Gu trailing in after her, animatedly groveling about how he wanted to be allowed to see her after school too.

Seung Jo rolled his eyes. God, he couldn't stand that guy, but he left it alone because he'd grown to become pretty good friends with Ha Ni.

Wait.

A feeling of uncertainty made Seung Jo's stomach drop. What if Ha Ni was into that idiot? Here he was feeling so confident that she felt the same way about him when she could have been developing feelings for Bong Joon Gu this whole time.

Seung Jo let out a deep breath. He could do this. The way he felt about Ha Ni was strong enough that he couldn't let worry stop him from asking her to be together. Technically the worst thing she could say was no.

And that would _suck_ if she did.

—-

Because all of his classes were all review for him, they were a chance for Seung Jo to do whatever he wanted. Meaning he had the entire day to plot out exactly how he was going to ask her out.

He figured he could probably buy her a bouquet of flowers or something, but was that too cliche?

Maybe they could go and watch a movie and he could ask her to be his girlfriend over dinner afterward.

After mulling it over, the latter seemed to be a pretty reasonable option.

He waited in the spot he always waited for Ha Ni in, and his nerves began to grow exponentially the longer she took to get to him.

He had gotten so lost in thought that he didn't notice that she had arrived until he felt someone poke his nose.

Seung Jo zoned back in, and Ha Ni was right there in front of him, giggling and covering her smile with her hand. Her eyes were sparkling brightly, and the sight of her was so overwhelmingly breathtaking that the words practically fell out from his lips.

"Should we date?"

To Seung Jo's surprise, and slight embarrassment, the giggling increased. "What?"

He cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his head nervously. "Should we? Date?"

Sensing that he was being serious, Ha Ni sobered up a bit. "What are you talking about?"

This wasn't going how he thought it would at all.

"Do you not want to?" He adjusted the collar of his shirt, looking at the ground. Suddenly the air felt very stuffy, despite them being outside.

He felt her dainty hands gently grasp both of his. "You are so dumb," he heard her giggle again.

Now she was just being cruel. Before he had a chance to rip his hands away, walk to the other side of the country, and change his entire identity, she spoke up again.

"I thought we already were."

It was his turn to be confused. "What?"

Ha Ni rolled her eyes. "I thought we were already dating."

"Oh." Seung Jo's mind went completely blank. He blinked a couple times before he was able to fully process what she was saying.

Realizing how much courage it took him to get to this point, Ha Ni decided it was her turn to make a move.

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to Seung Jo's.

Before she had a chance to step away, Seung Jo snapped out of his confusion and grasped her face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments of being completely enthralled in the sensation of being so close to each other, they both became of where they were. Ha Ni was the first to pull away with one last kiss.

Seung Jo stared at her wordlessly, eyes fully blown with complete infatuation, hands still cupping her cheeks.

When his gaze remained unwavering, Ha Ni squirmed out of his grasp and pushed at his chest lightly. "Seung Jo, lets go." She began to start walking towards their house.

He ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Can you do that again?

"Oh my god, you pervert. Let's go home."


End file.
